Beat Of My Heart
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Fionna and her BFF's joins a contest after hearing that Marshall and his girlfriend, Ashley, joined. Having a crush on Marshall, Fionna doesn't want to beat him and hurt his feels. What is this freshman going to do? AU, Fiolee, Feedback fanfiction (i need your feedbacks to move on since I'm going to ask for your help here and there)
1. First Days

**Beat Of My Heart**

(Music Playing)

Fionna POV  
>First days of high school doesn't go out pretty well for some students and you probably want to make a list of the 'Things to Expect for the First Day of High School' and also, a list of' Tips and Tricks to Survive High School'<p>

**After you meet your teachers, rate them from lenient to strict.  
>Get as much information of a bully or meanies so that you'll know how to avoid them.<strong>

Surviving first days isn't my thing but at least I got my BFF's, Cake and Brenda, with me. They were my friends since kindergarten; we keep saying that destiny brought us together. They L-U-V music just like me...

"Fionna!" I heard Katie A.K.A. Cake shout.

I quickly put on my favourite teal blue shirt and dark blue skirt. I wore my knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes.  
>"I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.<br>"We're going to be late!" Cake shouted at me.

She's always like that if I'm slow. I grabbed a loaf of bread and squeezed it into my mouth.  
>"Wh...A...t...t...ime...i...s... it" I tried to say through a mouthful of bread.<br>"Sigh, eat properly, sugar." Cake said.

I chewed the bread and swallowed it.  
>"My cheeks hu..." I said but was cut off by a sound.<br>"The bus!" Cake shouted running outside with her bag.

I followed her outside. There was a long and yellow bus parked just across our street. We crossed the road and stood outside it.  
>"Student ID." The driver said.<p>

I took my Student ID out of my bag. He examined it, nodded his head and let me in. The bus was full of new people. I sat on an empty seat with Cake. Brenda was sitting on the seat that was behind ours.  
>"Hiya, gals!" Brenda greeted us.<br>"Hi!" Cake and I said looking behind.

We had a mini conversation while the bus drove to the school. A few minutes later, we reached the school and we went straight for our lockers.  
>"What a coincidence! Our lockers are beside each other!" Brenda pointed out when we reached our lockers.<br>"That's luck!" Cake laughed.  
>"Look at those dorks!" A familiar voice laughed.<p>

We turned around and saw Ashley. She's the type of girl you want to punch in the face.  
>"Right, Marshall?" She continued.<p>

We gasped.  
>"Looks like Marshall's back with that 'biscuit'" Cake whispered.<p>

Marshall was one of the hottest guys back in middle school. Girls treat him like a celebrity or a Korean singer. I don't know why he's back with that freak that's into superstitions. The couple walked away.

I didn't want my BFF's to know this but... I have a crush on Marshall, like who doesn't? My BFF's don't. They think Marshall's a pain in the butt to be with.

Later, I met my teachers, a few bullies and my classmates. At the moment I got home, I rushed to my room, took out a notebook and a pen.  
>"Time to do sorting..." I said cracking my knuckles.<p>

**Lenient: Nobody  
>A bit strict: Mrs Pottin (Art Teacher)<br>Strict: Everybody else.**

**Bullies or Meanies:  
>Ashley: Marshall's GF, same homeroom, art and history classroom.<br>Jack: None yet  
>Heath: None yet<strong>

I think I did pretty well for the first day. I took a shower, ate lunch and talked to Brenda for an hour. Sigh, my everyday life. At 8 o'clock, Brenda called me.  
>"OMG! Fi! Fion! Fionna! I saw this poster on the internet just now!" She shouted.<br>"Stop screaming! Anyway, what did it say?"  
>"There's a contest! You can dance, sing or play!"<br>"So?"  
>"We should totally join! We can dance and sing at the same time, right?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Then we should join!"<br>"I need to focus on my studies, Bree!"  
>"Ashley, Marshall and their friends isre playing in the band."<br>"What?! We need a band name! WE NEED IT RIGHT NOW! I'm going to tell Cake! Okay? Goodbye! Loves!"

Okay, I overreacted but that contest is gonna get Marshall and Ashley closer! Way, way, way closer and I don't want them to get married! EVER! I can't think of band name that will seem cool to Marshall and that stinks!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. Also tell me cool band names that fits them by review or PM. I'll choose the best one!<strong>


	2. Band Names

**Italic Means Flashback, memories, recall... mind stuff.**

* * *

><p>Later, I told Cake about the contest. She was flipped out but stopped when I told her but stopped when I told her Marshall her girlfriend and his other friends, Gal (genderbend of Guy), Banga (Gender bend of Bongo) and Kiel (genderbend of Keila).<br>"They are going DOWN! WAY DOWN!" Cake screamed.

I don't know why but I love angry Cake except if she's angry at me. She agreed with our idea. YES!

The next day after school, Brenda came to our house.  
>"Hey gals! Any ideas for our band name?" She asked.<p>

Crap! I forgot about it! I'll just say the first thing that comes to my mind. Brenda told us to sit in a circle.  
>"Okay your ideas, Fionna." She said pointing at me.<br>"Uh... Dynamic... Bunnies?" I stuttered.

She glared at me then, looked at Cake.  
>"How about you, Cake?"<br>"Three Hot Tomatoes!" She suggested.

She seemed proud of herself for thinking that but it was actually a bad name.  
>"Girls, Girls!" Brenda cried angrily.<br>"Three Dynamic Tomatoes! Hot Bunnies! Three Hot Bunnies!" Cake said.

Then, I remembered the first time I talked Marshall.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking around in the park. Then, I heard somebody singing. I followed the sound and saw Marshall. He saw me in the corner of his eye and greeted me.<br>"Hi, you're Fionna, right?"_

_I nodded my head and so did he. It was awkward... for me. There was silence for a long time until I worked up my courage.  
>"I...I like your voice." I said, blushing.<br>"You're not the first to say that," He said.  
>"Oh... hee, hee...hee..." I<br>"Do you want me to...uh... continue?"  
>"Uh... yes please."<em>

_He smiled and resumed singing.  
>"Good little girl... always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad..." he sang, "But you're spending the night with me what... do you want... from my world, you're a good little girl..."<em>

_Good Little Girl... that name kept repeating in my mind. Good Little Girl... Good Little Girl... Good Little Girl..._

* * *

><p>"Fionna! Fi! Fi!" I heard Brenda scream.<br>"Good Little Girls..." I said.  
>"Good Little Girls? That's actually pretty good! Bad Little Girls! That's better!" She cried.<br>"Three Hot and Dynamic Potato Girls!" Cake said.  
>"Shut up!" Brenda and I shouted at her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SCL will be updated later, tomorrow or the day after that, <strong>or the day after that, <strong>or the day after that. SOON!<strong>****


	3. Tampons

The third day of school... God I hate my life...

Cake and I was waiting at the bus stop. The bus came and we got on board and blah, blah, blah... We talked and blah, blah, blah. We reached school and blah, blah, blah. My BFF's and I were decorating our lockers when Heath (one of the bullies in our school), opened my bag and took my tampon out.  
>"Look at what I found!" He laughed holding my tampon out high in the air.<p>

I looked behind and blushed. Ashley and Marshall were staring at me. Ashley was laughing but Marshall wasn't so that was a good sign, right?  
>"Heath!" Brenda screamed.<p>

Heath never messes with anybody if Brenda was nearby but he can never turn down a dare and I bet that dare came from Ashley. Brenda raised her fist and punched Heath's arm.  
>"You put her 'lady stuff' back in her bag and back away!" Brenda ordered.<p>

Heath did what she said. Then, the bell rang.  
>"I want to die..." I whispered to her as the crowd disperse.<br>"Stuff happens, sweetie." Brenda said to me.

Later at lunch, a group of cheerleaders started 'cheering'.

"Give me a T, Give me an A,  
>Give me a M-P-O-N.<br>Tampon, Tampon!"

Then, Ashley came in the room and started singing.  
>"Hey every boys. Have you heard,<br>Have people spread out the word,  
>Do you feel... the need... To hear the news,<br>Somebody found, somebody saw, He took out a T-A, Tampon!" She sang as she walked to me.

She pointed at me and continued singing.  
>"This girl brought a T-A Tampon!" She sang repeatedly pointing at me.<p>

I can't take it. Hearing all those laughs, seeing people staring at me, I WANTED TO DIE! That's it, tears welled up my eyes. My BFFs lead me to the restroom. I still heard Ashley singing.  
>"Who brought a tampon?" Ashley sang.<br>"Fionna! Fionna!" The crowd screamed.

Cake put her hand on my shoulder.  
>"You want to tell the teacher?" She asked.<p>

I looked at Brenda. She as recording the song on her phone secretly.  
>"Nice one, Brenda." Cake whispered.<p>

We sneaked out of the restroom and to the principal's office.  
>"Good morning, Mrs Phillips." We greeted.<br>"Yes, what do you need?" The principal asked.  
>"You need to hear this." Brenda said taking her phone out of her pocket.<p>

She played the recorded song. After the song was heard, Mrs Phillips became angry. Then, Cake told her the whole story. She dialled Ashley's, Heath's and each of the cheerleader's parents. The cheerleaders, Heath and Ashley were suspended for a week so that was a win for us but that memory is burned to my brain!

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Chapter, I know. I got the tampon idea from an embarrassing moment! LOL<strong>


End file.
